Building the Flames
by Twisted-Writer
Summary: What was Ember's life like when she was alive? Was she always evil? Or did she once have a great life? EmberOC
1. My Life

Building the Flames

Chapter 1

I wasn't always the way you saw me. I was in fact, very lively…when I was alive. I had a huge dream to become a famous rock-star. I had three great friends, who wanted me to see this dream. I want you to know the real me, before you judge my evil ways…

Ember sat on the toilet in her friend's bathroom. Her friend's hands ran the blue substance through Ember's hair. Ember simply laughed when she hear her friend's curses.

"It's not funny Ember, your hair is so thick, and this hair dye isn't going to get every strand of your hair."

"Then we'll dye it again," Ember replied. "Don't worry so much Candice, the only problem you can't fix is your death, remember that."

"I heard you before," Candice sighed. "There now give it a few minutes to set."

"Thanks Candice, blonde wasn't me."

"And blue is?"

Ember grinned, "Second-degree hot blue flames."

"That made no sense," Candice replied.

"I know."

Ember sat up from the toilet and went o the window to look out. Few cars were parked below. The streets were dirty looking and almost bare, cracks in the sidewalk and street matched the lonely look. It wasn't the greatest of places in Los Angeles. Not the ghetto, but close enough.

"Ember, do you think maybe you're putting too much energy into this rock-star dream. You know only 10 of people who try get in, and only 40 of those people hit it big."

Ember turned sadly to Candice, " I know I am…but if I don't try I'll lose without trying. I'd rather lose by trying then not trying at all."

888

Pressing her hand to the dirty window, Ember removed it seconds later and examined the print left behind, and then to her now dirty hand. She was ay another friends house in the basement. That's where they all hung out. They usually sat and simply enjoyed the others company.

"Oh yes, Ember I meant to tell you that I'm having some trouble with those boots, but I'm pretty sure I'll finish them in time."

"It's okay Chris, take your time," Ember replied.

He turned and looked back at her friends. Candice was working on some clothing designs, Chris was still looking at her, and Michael was playing paddle on his hand-held game.

Candice was nineteen like Ember, black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was darkly tanned naturally. Her hair cut short at her shoulders. She looked much younger then nineteen and was often thought to be only sixteen.

Chris was a very nerdy guy with no glasses, but many freckles despite him being twenty. The only one in the group going to college and was studying to become a doctor. His eyes were a Coco brown, and his hair a shiny amber color, but buzz cut short.

And Michael was Ember's cousin, his eyes the same forest green, his hair naturally blonde. Many people thought they were twins because of this. His hair was long and tied back in a short ponytail.

"You guys want to go do something tonight?" Michael asked. "I'm tired of us hanging out in my basement."

"If we go to a bar or club, I'm going to get ID, I hate that," Candice said.

"A movie?"

"No money," Ember said. "My next pay cheque doesn't come in until Tuesday."

"We could go to the college football game tonight," Candice smiled. "Jake is playing isn't he?"

Chris nodded; Michael stared at both Ember and Chris. Ember lit right up. Ember smiled sweetly at the group.

"Please, let's go."

Candice looked at the guys, "I don't have a problem with it."

"It would give me time to check out the cheerleaders," Michael said.

"Fine," Chris sighed.

"Yes!" Ember jumped in the air for joy. "Let's go, the game will be starting soon."

888

Ember sat down on the bench at the college game field. The stands were filled with others wishing to watch the game. The cheerleaders cheered and danced for fans, but also cheered on there home teams.

Chris sat beside Ember, while Candice and Michael were on her other side. Candice still carried her sketchbook with her and was currently coloring a design. Candice wasn't going to college, but hoped to maybe someday get her work bought by a company.

Ember jumped up and cheered whenever their team made a touchdown, as many other fans did as well. Ember turned to Chris, who didn't seem to be too interested in the game.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never been a big football fan," he replied.

"You want to go?"

"No, don't worry about me, I can watch this one through."

"Don't put yourself through this. Come on, I'll take you back to your dorm room."

"You'll miss your chance to talk to Jake thought."

"He wouldn't have noticed me anyway. I don't think he's really into girls with blue hair," she told him. "Come on, I know you'd much rather be studying."

"Okay…"

"Hey guys, I'll meet you back at Michaels later on okay?"

"Alright," Candice said.

"Why my place?" Michael complained.

XXXXX

Twisted: What do you all think so far? Lol want to find out more? Review! And I shall write more!


	2. Jobs and Clubs

Twisted-Writer: Hello! I'm happy with the reviews I got, but I'm hoping for more. I've seen the hits I got…and compared with reviews, it's kind of sad! Please review!

Building the Flames

Chapter 2

Besides my friends, I had work. So it was only my brother and I, who was away for the summer working in Canada, they offered good paying jobs. He sent me some money, which I used to pay the bills, he had to after all, and our parents were dead. It still wasn't enough, so I worked the hard job at a loading dock. Heavy, painful work, but did put food on the table.

Ember was happy to get home after a long morning of loading and unloading trucks with supplies to north end mall in the northern part of New York. She took a quick smell of her armpits and jumped back in a sickening manor.

"I want to make money at a man's job, not smell like them," she said aloud.

She pulled off her sticky uniform and stripped down until she was completely bare. Not caring she walked to the other end of her apartment and got her towels and soaps and then let the shower run until it was her preferred temperature.

When it was she stepped inside and let the hot water rinse over her body and let the soaps take care of the horrible manly stink. She may not have been the girliest of girls, and she did hang out with more guys then girls, but that didn't mean she wanted to smell like them.

After the shampoos, conditioners and soaps were done being rinsed from her body, she turned off the water and dried her body off and went to her room where she dressed herself. It was five PM, and her and her bodies were going out to a club. Ember sighed happily thinking about that, she got to go and see some bands, ones that would help inspire her to try and entertain for others herself.

Pulling on some club wear she did put a little make-up on before she ate a quick meal of noodles and left for Michael's where everyone else was waiting.

888

Ember jumped down the stairs to Michael's basement with a clatter when she hit the bottom step. Ember grinned at her friends when they gave her a your-drunk-all-ready-aren't-you look. She hadn't, she always had gotten excited when she was going to a club. Music, dancing, friends, it was what Ember lived for.

"What do you think of my new look?" Ember asked.

She had only put on a teal sleeveless low rising top and black jeans with some punky high-heeled boots. She wore some heavy eyeliner and teal eye shadow, and pale purple-rose lipstick.

"Very fashionable for a simple rock-punk on the town," Candice returned the grin.

Michael nodded; he was usually saving his energy until they got to the club. He spent the rest of his energy trying to get a girl. Chris was always quiet and was never comfortable in bars, but he never once just said, I don't want to go. They always let him sit and to be content with where he was, it was the least they could do.

"Are we going to go or what?" Candice jumped up.

888

The small group of friends paid to get in; got there hands stamped and entered the club with amazed expressions. The club was filled with hot flashing lights, a large bubble machine sprinkling bubbles everywhere. The dance floor was full of dancers, most woman trying to get there dates with dance with them.

The bartenders worked hard to try and get good tips, serving and flirting with the somewhat drunk people. They mixed their drinks to the finest to please there highest and lowest class of costumer. There shifts always ending with some large tips that could be used for anything imaginable.

Michael and Candice had already gone ahead to find some sits at a table. Chris stood close to Ember, being the shy little guy he was. Ember laughed at his shyness. She turned to him and took his hand.

"Come on baby-pop," she smiled at him and started to take him towards the direction their friends went.

Of course, if they were in a nicely lit room Ember probably would have noticed Chris's very red cheeks, but the colored lights moving around the room hid that from her very nicely. Soon enough Ember had found where her two friends had found a nice table in the back. A little quieter and nice if you were looking to hear what your friends were saying instead of trying to read lips.

Michael asked his friends what they wanted to drink before he left, that left the two girls alone with Chris. He stared blankly at the table as he usually did. Ember didn't like that, she knew clubs made him feel like a freak, since nearly everyone liked some sort of club, and he didn't even like the science club, him the science geek. She didn't understand why he wouldn't speck up. They were friends, they'd understand.

"Chris?" Candice asked.

"Yes," he said looking up at Candice.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked Ember to go help Michael, I need to talk to you."

Ember looked at Candice strangely. Shouldn't Candice simply be asking her to go? So she gave her answer, "I don't mind. I'll be back soon."

So Ember did go and leave to find Michael at the bar. Knowing him he would have been side tracked with finding a girl. She silently wondered what Candice wanted to talk to Chris about. They weren't like close, not that Ember ever knew of. It confused her, were they talking about her?

Ember pushed her thoughts away and let her eyes do the thinking as she tried to spot the girl crazy Michael. It didn't take her long to do that; all she could see were a few girls running in one direction. She looked in that opposite direction of where the girls were running.

"Gotcha!" she grinned.

888

Ember of course had found Michael after the manager had kicked him out. Turned out one of the girls whom he has flirted the wrong way with was the manager's girlfriend. Not good, Ember had to go tell Chris and Candice. They ended up going back to Michael's place, to his distaste

They stopped and got a few beers, and started to drink them back at Michael's, which made Chris much more comfortable. Ember had drank one and a half bottles before she decided that she had enough for the night. She said good-bye and was going to leave until Candice jumped up in detest.

"You can't go home by yourself, not at this time of night."

"I do all the time."

Michael, replied, "I'll take her ho-"

"CHRIS YOU TAKE HER!" Candice said quickly.

"What? I just said I would," Michael glared.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're a strong strapping college boy, you could protect her," Candice said.

"He will?" Michael stared at his friend. "Chris have you ever lifted a weight in your life?"

It was true that Chris wasn't exactly…strong, on the outside. His brain was his power muscle. Ember looked between her cousin and best friend. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Candice who seemed to be just screamed, go with Chris.

"How about I stay here. If you don't mind Mike, it would give you a chance to hear my song. The one I'm going to do at that try out next week."

"Oh, is it a love song about someone special?"

"No…Mike said to try a song about me, to try and introduce myself. So I wrote one about my name."

"Okay then," she smiled at Ember, and then turned to Michael. "Weirdo."

"I'll go get the cot then," Ember said.

"I'll help," Chris jumped up quickly.

Ember looked at him, but then smiled. "Sure."

888

Twisted-Writer: Okay, next chapter coming out soon! Review please! I want some real feedback on this!


	3. Sleep and Clothes Designs

Twisted: Okay…still not that many reviews, not like I'd like. But I have to work my way up to the top, don't I?

Thanks to the following:

Robert Teague: I'm glad you like it. I was starting to think no one liked it. (Looks back at hits, so many….)

Riverfox: I don't mind, many of my reviews on my other account are people either not signed in or in your case don't have an account. Tell you parents that this place really helps with grammar. I use to be the worst writer ever when it game to grammar and spelling. You really want to make people happy, so you work so hard. I my mom loves this place and what it has done for me.

Kraven the Hunter: Not sure what you mean, but thank you for taking your time to review.

Zullos5: Simple and Clean…hehe now I have the song stuck in my head.

BassSista: She does, which makes it all the easier for her to turn by anger.

Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I were the writer, Ember would be in more then one episode.

Building the Flames

Chapter 3

I was very proud to be who I was. It was true that I had bad luck with men; they lost interest as soon as they got what they wanted. Sick jerks, as soon as they die I'll get them all. That's what my song was about, a guy who left me as soon as I surrendered myself to him. I knew even if he didn't want me, some part of me would remain, my name. He'd remember my name…

Ember groaned as she heard Michael running around the room obviously looking for a painkiller of some kind. He had drank so much booze the night before that he had passed out on the couch. Ember should have done the smart thing and simply get a taxi home. She completely let her mind slip, so she forgot how badly Michael snored when he had been drinking. She hadn't slept the whole night, and now he was making too much noise when he was awake.

"More sleep thank you," she moaned.

Throwing her pillow over her head she tried to drown out his noisy movement. He ignored her and continued on his search. She bit her lip trying to prevent her from yelling at him. Even though a good scream would get him to stop his movement. Finally giving up Ember threw her pillow at him, missing from her lack of trying to aim. She wore nothing but her underwear and shirt. She removed her pants and bra the night before after Chris and Candice left for the night. Michael really didn't care that she was near naked; it was his cousin, best friend, and sister like.

"You got work today?" she asked him.

"No, not until tonight, thank god."

"You should have it this morning. Would have serviced you right for keeping me up all night," Ember stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Stick that tongue out anymore and you'll look like Gene Simmons," Michael commented.

Hearing that Ember replied why sticking her tongue out further. "Blah!"

"Idiot," he sighed and went to his room to change for the day.

"I'm not the one who quit school to impress a girl," Ember yelled back. Michael replied by covering his ears from her roaring.

888

Ember was now home, and was cleaning her apartment up. It had been a while since she had time to do such a thing. Picking up a few take-out bags she put them in the already overflowing garbage. She put some dishes in the sink and filled it so she could wash them later. She cleaned the bathroom some and then made her living room look neater then it did. Then Ember finished things off by doing the dishes and taking the garbage out to the bin outside her apartment building.

Lying back on her couch she tried to take a nap, but of course as it usually is, when you're too tired it's impossible to fall asleep when you want to. Ember had to work the night shift, move things around for the morning when costumer would be first coming in. She was working the loading dock of a grocery store in the morning. She shifted from store to store for every shift since she worked at all the loading docks at the mall.

"Need sleep," she yawned.

She rolled over on the couch and let her eyes close. She had to try to at least rest her body, and then she could maybe survive her shift. She tried and tried, but she knew she had failed, after so long of just trying, she looked at her clock. She had half an hour to get ready for work. She pushed herself off the couch lazily and went to her room to get her stuff.

Work consisted of helmet, a reflector for night shifts, so the truckers could see them. And gloves, just in case something breakable would break into something sharp, and could probably cut her hand. It happens a lot, and Ember had done it many times in the past. She sighed deeply, as she closed her apartment door and locked it. It's going to be a long night.

888

Ember silently listened to her radio as she slept in her room. The sheets were musky and needed to be washed, but Ember was to damn tired to care what needed to be done. She wanted sleep, and she needed it now. Silently she felt herself drift off into a deep sleep. She smiled in her sleep as she did as usual. Falling asleep she let her mind drift.

Her dreams were always the same, her on stage, fans cheering her on, screaming her name, chanting it in a worshipping way. Her friends cheering her on back stage, she was smiling and completely in her stage wear. Her band playing and giving it there all for her show. She turned to her audience she stuck her tongue out in a flirting manor. She grinned, at there reaction.

"Ember!"

Ember smiled.

"Ember!"

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Ember wake up!"

Ember shot up bolt in her bed. She was breathing heavily from her surprise of being woken up so suddenly. She turned to who had awakened her. It was Chris. He was staring at her so strangely.

"What?"

"You completely forgot about your try-out, come on, you have only half an hour to get there."

"What? How long was I asleep?"

"Over 12 hours. Get up!"

"What!"

Ember jumped up quickly and started to bolt around the room. She searched for some cloths to put on. She turned to Chris, who was very red, and had a very stunned expression on her face. She didn't understand why he was so shocked, but then she looked down at herself and realized she was only in her t-shirt and underwear.

"Sorry," she said grabbing a towel o the floor and covering her lower half.

Chris coughed, "Um, you don't need to find something to wear. Candice finished the cloths she was designing and I finished your boots."

"You did?"

"Yes and Candice got you your make-up too," he replied. "Come on hurry."

Ember took the bag from Chris and took it into the bathroom to get ready. When she did she looked at the design her friend made. By looking at the top she knew she couldn't wear a bra, so she took off her t-shirt and didn't put her bra on. Putting on the top, she looked at it in the mirror; it was like a sleeveless top, only half-topped style with only one sleeve. Her pants were black straight cuts, stretch materials, making it skin tight. She put them on too, looking at the hourglass shape the cloths let off.

Then she took out her boots. She gasped at them. She wasn't sure if Chris could so the job, it was beyond perfect. There was no way to explain it. They were simply put, amazing. Gray metal boots, with a scull like design cut right into the boots. Ember couldn't stop staring at them. They were her. She put them on and found them surprisingly very comfortable.

Then she took out the other stuff Candice left for her. New pale purple lipstick, cover-up in her shade, mascara and eyeliner for her under eye design. Added for the look, were one glove, and a black bracelet for the other arm. Ember held back some tears for this, Ember couldn't really afford stuff like this, and this was the greatest.

"Candice, if I become famous you're going to be my designer!" she told herself.

Jumping out of the bathroom she jumped into Chris's arms, as he was waiting outside the door for her.

"Thank you." She screamed full of delight. "I love the boots. I'll wear them to every show."

"Whoa!" Chris turned a bright red as he long time friend embraced him rather tightly. "Come on, we need to go now."

"Fine, but I'm so treating you guys all to some beer if I get in!"

888

Twisted: Next chapter! The try-out and other interesting stuff that leads up to Ember's…how should I say… um…I think you get what I mean. Please review!


	4. TryOut

Twisted: Here we go!

Riverfox: Well good luck to you. Maybe try printing it off for him. My parents do that. They hate looking at the computer screen.

Kraven the Hunter: Of course she will, she rock's out loud!

BassSista: Thanks, I'll change it right away. My grammar sucks. Lol.

Alli.Faerie.of.the.Forgotten: Your review is fine. Thank you for taking your time to review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ember…sigh. But maybe one day I'll meet Tara Strong, Embers voice. She's the coolest.

Building the Flames

Chapter 4

Even now in death, when I'm about to perform I get nervous. Thought I never dare show it towards anyone. The only one who saw through my smiling face was Chris. He could always tell when I was truly nervous. Even now I wonder how he did it, he read me better then I sometimes read myself…

Ember hugged Candice when she saw her. She loved the design so much. Candice laughed and hugged her friend in return. Ember knew that a hug could never really ever truly thank Candice for everything she's done for her.

"Whoa watch it Ember," Candice laughed.

"There perfect, better then I could ever have dreamed."

"Come on," Michael pulled Ember off her friend. "Your up in a few minutes."

"Did you hear her song?" Candice asked Michael.

"Yeah, it was great. Oh yeah, I heard the band practicing it, they got it down pat."

"Great," Ember grinned.

"Miss Ember, your up next." A backstage worker told the group of friends.

"Alright thanks."

"Good luck," Chris told Ember. "And don't act nervous, you'll blow everyone's mind away!"

"What you talking about Chris, she isn't nervous," Michael said.

Ember stared a little shocked at Chris; she thought she had hid it pretty good. "Okay Chris."

Ember turned back to face the stage, where a group before her was finishing up. There were many people back stage. It worried her a little, but like Chris said, don't show your fears, it could show her lack of convenience.

"Alright, here I go!"

The band finished and the stage manager walked out on to the stage to announce the next performer. It was a female, which comforted Ember a little in knowing, she wasn't the only female in the being on stage business.

"Alright all, time for you to meet our next musical guest in this completion, she's a punk, but she still has a pretty face, from what I've been told," the manager looked down at a little card. "Welcome the burning hot blue flame, Ember McLain!"

Ember walked out onto stage, feeling her stomach fall out. She had never been in front of such a huge crowd before. She held her breath, but hid her fears by smiling. "Hello!" She was rewarded with a loud roar from the audience.

"Rock on Ember, show us what you got!" the female said as she backed off the stage. With that Ember was left alone on the stage. She breathed out and smiled at the group.

"Let's rock!"

Ember heard the band start to play, and she started to play her part. They played perfectly along with her, just like Michael said they would. She slammed her pick down on the sting and got the perfect sound she was going for. The drums played hard.

"Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!" she sang into the microphone in front of her face. "It was, it was September."

Ember felt all the eyes upon her face, she felt shy, but at the same time, she felt powerful, and impossible to break down. She grinned and decided to use the audience as her power, she had to please them, and that's what she was going to do!

"Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender," she sung lower, but just as soft. "Two weeks, you didn't call…"

She saw her friends from the corner of her eye cheering her on back stage. She turned her head slightly and winked at them. Turning her head back, she again missed a very read Chris.

"Your life goes on with out me. My life, a losing game," she had ended he softness, and the beat was now slowly quickening with her next few words. "Bu you should, you should not doubt me ,you will remember my name…"

The beat was now at it's beat and Ember had reached her peak of excitement, "Oh Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my Name!"

She slowed down at this point to give her voice a short and simple break, "Your heart, you heart abandoned, your wall, now perishing. Like bad dreams in cold December. Nothing but ashes remain…"

Ember felt all eyes on her, the audience cheered and danced to her beat. She felt pride, joy and excitement jolt through her. It excited her, not like anything had ever done before. Ember knew, this was where she belonged. On stage, with people cheering her name.

"Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember so warm and tender!" She grinned at Candice who had the biggest grin in the room. This had been the first time she heard Ember with a full band and completed song. "You will remember my name!"

Finally Ember released the remaining of her energy for the grand finale, "Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember! You will remember. Ember, one thing remains! Ember so warm and tender! You will remember my name!"

By this time, the audience was screaming her name! And she grinned at them all and finished, "Yeah! You will remember my name!"

The band finished up the music and finished it the way it was suppose to go. Ember of course was still full of energy, and all Ember could think of doing was dancing for joy, she knew she did a great job, especially for her first live performance. In a classic rock punk way she stuck her tongue out in a very KISS like way.

"Give it up for Ember!" the manager came back onto the stage. "Take a bow girl!"

Ember did so, the crowd cheered more. "Okay Ember, thanks for coming, we still have a few more tonight. Go treat yourself Ember, you'll be announcing the top 5 later tonight. Next up is Jason Wells, give it up for him!"

888

Ember and her friend were still running on there enthusiasm from her show earlier. They had gone to the front bar and had gotten a few drinks for themselves, and listened to the rest of the guests trying to win the completion. Ember was excited, the top 5 would go to Boston for an other try-out this time the winner would get a contract with a recording company. Of course, it was Ember's dream she was going to put up a good fight for it.

Candice was so happy; she of course, had already drunk too much. She was wobbling from side to side with a silly grin on her face, having the odd giggling fit. Michael sighed and already decided to take care of her in fear of her safety and maybe a few others out there.

Chris was again quite, as he always was in a bar. Ember again knew he was uncomfortable. She took his hand and smiled at him, "Come on dipstick, don't be so down. How about a dance?"

"W-what!" he half shouted.

"Dance with me."

"Hehehehe, dipstick, go dance with her," Candice took yet another fit of giggles.

"I'll take care of her, go." Michael said not taking his eyes off Candice.

Not long after they left, Candice went into very talkative chirpy mood. "You know you can all be so silly sometimes. Especially Ember, can't even tell when a guys in love with her!"

Michael's eye's widened and stared at Candice. "What?"

"Oh your silly too, you couldn't even tell that little dipstick loves our little fire bug," Candice said again taking on another fit of giggles. "He told me months ago, trying to get love advice."

Michael didn't know what to think, "That explains a lot."

"Okay, everyone calm down, okay calm down! The top five are…"

The room suddenly went silent.

"Jason Wells. Yuri Tashio. Night stacker. Ember McLain and Tom Felton." The manager said. "You five come here afterwards, we'll give you all the info."

Michael stared at Ember on the dance floor; she was jumping on Chris, while he held seven different shades of red on his face. Michael smiled; his friend would nee some real help. Blushing wasn't getting him anywhere. He'd also have to remember to congratulate Ember later too.

888

Twisted: See you all next time. Please review!


End file.
